Tabitha Kazami
"Whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door into the wall its hinged to."-Tabitha Kazami Prior to Bakugan Series Tabitha is Yumeì's senior sister by six years. She formerly had a twin brother named Akiro Kazami . She was a singer for foreign languages before the studio-and her twin- were destroyed in what was known as the Akishiro Attack. She had been lucky enough to be in a nearby café and only knocked out by the blast radius. Tabitha recovered quickly, but was heartbroken that her perfect other half was gone. Bakugan Battle Brawlers Tabitha never appeared in person, though she was mentioned by her younger sister a few times.The first time Tabitha was mentioned in the stories was when Yumeì ran away from home after a big fight with her grandfather. She had a small conflict with Shun regarding the "abandonment" of her mother, father, sister, and oldest brother. New Vestroia Tabitha makes her debut in the second arc of New Vestroia, just before Shun arrives on a scout mission for the brawlers. This is when she first identifies herself hosting the ancient Bakugan prophecy spirit, the Sybelline. She shows great irritation at apparently not knowing the humans had been on "her soil" for weeks without her knowing. Saphira makes a remark about her not knowing whether or not she is human,thus giving the first hint that she is an amnesiac. After tryin to reach out to the Sybelline for many months, the Sybelline finally answers, only to be interrupted by Yumeì portaling in via Doom Dimension. Tabitha at first pins Yumeì to the wall in fright and demands to know who she is. Yumeì displays her natural knack at distinguishing between species and identifies her as human. Stunned for a moment, Yumeì attempts to turn Tabitha into stone, but fails, and is attacked by a swarm of lights (gifts from the annoyed Sybelline). Yumeì asks who she is, and Tabitha mentions her first name and says she knows nothing else but a tape-redundant song and a some explosion. Yumeì, suspecting Tabitha may be her lost sister, demands that she sings the song. Tabitha subsequently falls unconscious, where she relives several of her memories, including Akiro's death. Later, she engages in a battle with Yumeí, which she won 3/3. This marks the first battle Tabitha has ever done. At the same time, Shun had come to New Vestroia on a scouting mission (Episode 30 of New Vestroia) and fought Lync. While Yumeí went to go curse Lync for his messed up plan, Tabitha found herself interrogated and confronted by Shun, who did not believe she was his older sister. He thought she was, in his words, another trick by Yumeí's hand. Tabitha almost unleashes her fury on him. After Shun leaves, Tabitha is left irritated and very depressed. She growls at Yumeí to go. Yumeí leaves grudgingly, and Tabitha is alone again. She demands answers from the Sybelline, who of course doesn't give anything useful. Tabitha, more angry than ever, requests just one thing from the Sybelline- take her to Klaus von Hertzon's place on Vestal. In another flashback, Tabitha remembers how on the Sybelline's tour of the universe, she had asked to stay on Vestal a little longer than the other planets. She remembers her initial shock when she met Dr. Clay (not knowing who he was of course), Mira, and Keith. She remembers having dinner with them, before insisting on leaving. The flashback changes to a more recent time when she returned to Vestal. She walks along and stumbles across Klaus's Real Estate Agency. Curious, she ventures in and meets Klaus himself.She shows up about the time Ace looks for Klaus for Baron's new home. Vaguely recognizing him, she chats with him before seeing a massive battle in the distance (Ace and Mylene's battle). She watches Klaus battle alongside Ace. Later, she talks to Ace. Ace not knowing anything about Shun's "missing sister problem" simply mentions she looks a lot like one of his teammates. The scene ends. Gallery images-1.jpg|Young ninja Tabitha images-32.jpeg images-2.jpg|Flight Into the Woods prior to the Original Series last day.jpg|Tabitha, the day before she disappeared HNI 0084.JPG|An initial sketch Category:Characters Category:Fan-Made